Chas Dingle
Chastity "Chas" Dingle (previously Livesy, and Spencer) is a popular character in Emmerdale and is the mother of Aaron Livesy. Chas runs the Woolpack with Diane Sugden. Chas has been involved in many high profile storylines, including her failed relationships with Carl King and Cameron Murray, a bystander to Robert Sugden's shooting and her Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder due to accumulation of these events followed by discovering that her first husband has sexually abused their son as a child. She first appeared on the 16th October 2002, the 30th anniversary episode of Emmerdale. Chas is played by Lucy Pargeter. Biography/Backstory Chas was born on 23rd Feburary 1978 at Hotten General Hospital to Shadrach Dingle and Faith Dingle. She was the younger sister of Cain Dingle, whom Shadrach believed to be his son unbeknown that his brother Zak Dingle had an affair with Faith in 1974. Chas grew up in Leeds, West Yorkshire. Chas met Gordon Livesy at school when she was young and gave birth to their son Aaron in January 1992. Gordon and Chas separated and Chas left Aaron to live with his father but she never knew that her own son was raped by his father. Storylines 2002 In October, Chas arrives in the village dressed as a nun for her cousin Marlon's stag night. Due to mistaken identity, Ashley (instead of Marlon) is bundled into a back of a van with Chas. 2003-present In September 2003, Chas turns up at Wishing Well Cottage having been kicked out by her landlord. She gets a job as a barmaid in the Woolpack. She soon fell for the likes of Carl King when his family moved back to the village in 2004. In 2011 Chas thought about being the landlady of The Woolpack. Alan Turner gave her some advice. In 2018, Chas gave birth to hers and Paddy Kirk's daughter, Grace Dingle, however, she only lived a few minutes. Memorable info * Chas's trademark tipple is drinking half a lager with a straw (numerous episodes). * Chas' passport says she was born in Hotten. * Chas mentions she last arranged flowers for a badge when she was a Brownie. She failed miserably (episode 4665, 2nd May 2007). * Marlon described Chas to Paddy as being "the brains of the Dingle family...the last person to be narrow minded" and that she would do anything for Aaron (episode 5578, 8th April 2010) * When Chas used to be Aaron's age (about 20), she used to be a goth and for two years her mum could not tell what Chas looked due to her being caked in makeup (episode 6178, 6th March 2012) Family Father Shadrach Dingle Mother Faith Dingle Siblings Cain Dingle (half, same mother); Genesis Walker (half, same father) Grandfather Jedediah Dingle Spouse '''Gordon Livesy (19?? to pre-2002); Dan Spencer (2012) '''Children Aaron Dingle (with Gordon), Grace Dingle (with Paddy) Category:Emmerdale characters. Category:Current characters. Category:Characters first seen in 2002. Category:Dingle family. Category:Livesy family. Category:Spencer family. Category:Woolpack barmaids. Category:Woolpack landladies. Category:Taxi drivers. Category:Factory supervisors. Category:Emmerdale businesswomen. Category:2012 marriages. Category:1978 births. Category:1996 marriages. Category:Iconic Emmerdale characters.